


The Locker Rooms Have No Cameras for Privacy Reasons, Yuuri

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Explicitly, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gabe - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I forgot the best one, I forgot to tag my best bro, I just said that, Ice Skating, Katsuki Yuuri Is a Victor Nikiforov Fan, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Oops, Or not, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Victor Nikiforov, Unsafe Sex, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Victor Nikiforov is horny, Voyeurism, actual ice skating happens, also, also first work in the fandom, and makes it all at once, but seriuosly, completely forgot, embarrassed yuuri, he also single handlely kills the mood, he gave me ideas, i didn't say there wasn't one, i forgot about a condom, i have too much power, i wanna thank my bud kayla for encouraging this filth, im a figure skater, its open ended if there is protection, its up to the reader, not safe sport, please give feed back, so its up to you, soooo, thanks man, there's a bunch going on, they fuck in the locker room, this is my first published smut, very fluffy right at the end, victor is a sappy man, victor likes yuuri's ass, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Practice can be a bitch, but what's even worse is a horny coach.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 152





	The Locker Rooms Have No Cameras for Privacy Reasons, Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> I am an actual figure skater, so this was really fun to write. I did my best to explain certain things that are easily known in skating. Those notes are at the end though. Also, I had plans on this being fluff, until Victor took over my body and produced this. This is breaking so many Safe Sport laws; it's insane.
> 
> I'm very sorry for the blatant misuse of tenses as well. I suck at them, and I was just thankful it sounds like English. This is ironically one of my longest works... I don't know how or why this happened. It was gonna be so fluffy! Damn you, horny men.

Practice was absolutely grueling on so many levels for Yuuri. First, he accidentally stayed until midnight with Pichit. Honestly, he planned to go to sleep at ten. Second, he had to get up at four am to begin the day. Thirdly, Viktor was being Viktor. He grabbed himself a granola bar, got dressed in shorts and a tank top. Not so silently envying Viktor for getting to sleep longer. He ran his usual route, taking longer than needed. By the time he was back, it was five. Next he jumped in the shower and got dressed. He put on some pads because he just  _ knew  _ the man was going to make him work on jumps. He also put on an ankle brace on his right foot. He had stepped on it poorly yesterday, and couldn’t risk an injury.

It was five thirty by the time he was dressed, the sun just beginning to rise. He shook Viktor and whispered, “You might want to get up. A coach is no good if they are half asleep” He laughed as he saw the man glare at him. He  _ dared  _ wake the man. He got to the rink, found the hidden key, and let himself into the lobby. They resurfaced the ice last night, so it was ready for early morning practice. 

He found the small section of ground where he liked to warm-up off the ice. It was cold enough in the rink that he still had a pullover on. He really didn't want to get too sweaty, that's why he was warming up next to the ice instead of outside. Yuuri filled up his water at the fountain and plopped to the ground.

He started with stretching his hips out. His body was in a complete side split, and he let his upper body lean down, pressing his chest flat against the ground. Laying there for a few minutes, he sat up. Yuuri moved to front splits. He pressed his nose to his forward leg's knee. He involuntarily let out a groan as his back weakly protested. He sat up and lifted his back leg's foot, using his hands to press it against his head. He eventually swapped his legs and repeated the actions.

He walked over to the wall, using it as support, he stretched his back further by leaning backwards until all the pops and cracks stopped. He finished the stretching by lifting his foot to his head, creating a “Y-shape”. After repeating the actions with his other leg, he was reading to warm up jumps. 

Yuuri began with a single rotation, which he upped slowly every time he jumped until he got to four times around. With a heavy breath, he did three off-ice triple axels. He decided to throw in a double toe after the last triple axel. Yuuri deemed that good enough and sat down to put his skates on. Viktor chose that moment to come bouncing in with inhuman energy. 

“Awe, Yuuri. Did I miss your stretching? You know how much I like to help you.”

Flushed, Yuuri replied, “Viktor, we are in public. Please, do not forget that there are cameras in the rink.”

His wrist was grabbed by his coach, no, by his lover. The older man’s eyes sluggestly looked at him. Viktor moved right next to his ear and quietly spoke. “You know as well as I do, the locker rooms lack cameras for  _ privacy  _ reasons.” 

Yuuri at this moment felt as though he was going to pass out from embarrassment or surprise, he knew not. Thankfully, his brain was able to work and respond just as seductively, “Later.”

This seemed to stem off his horny boyfriend? Fiance? Honestly, they never discussed what they were, they just were. Who needed labels when you could just be together. They were steady, but never called each other partners, boyfriends, etc. They called each other their names, or the horribly sweet nicknames Viktor created for his “little katsudon”. Yes, he had been called that. Thankfully, never during sex. Yuuri was pretty sure that would kill the mood when he broke out in tears from laughter. 

However, if anything could kill the slight boner he had developed, it would be repeatedly hitting the ice at high speeds. So, he rushed his skates, and got on the ice in under five minutes. After warming up for 30 minutes, Yuuri skated over to where Viktor was leaning against the wall. He used Yuuri’s warmup time to practice himself. He still couldn’t get over that he was still skating, even after he planned to quit  _ TWICE.  _ Yet here he was, skating up to Viktor ready for a grueling lesson and practice. 

* * *

“Yuuri~. You’re going to have to push harder if you want to hit your inside ina bouwer in time with the music.”

“Viktor, I’m trying.”

“Did I say you weren’t? No, not at all. I know you’re tired, but you have such incredible stamina. So, I am going to need you to  _ actually  _ use it. It’s been half an hour. We haven’t jumped or spun. This lesson is focusing on your moves, my dear.”

Yuuri blushed at the familiarity used in the name. He went to utter a complaint, but was stopped.

“I know you abhor moves. Every skater does. If they do, they must be the devil themselves.” Both shuttered at the end of that statement. They both knew Viktor was right.

* * *

“Viktor, can we please move to spins? I’ve done my long and short program plenty of times without actually doing  _ anything _ .” 

“Is my little piggy getting anxious?” 

Viktor received a well earned glare for his statement. “Fine, we’ll work on beilmans. Come, let me help you stretch.” 

Yuuri pushed his hips against the wall to ground himself. As he went to bend back and grab his foot, he felt Viktor’s hand on his ass. With an indignant yelp, he straightened completely up. 

“Oh, come now, we know you can’t successfully stretch if you’re so stiff.” Viktor moved his slowly down the inside of Yuuri’s thigh. Yuuri fought in a moan at the sensation. He grabbed Yuuri’s foot and began to bend it to his head. “Now grab your foot please. Ah, yes, good boy.”

Yuuri honestly thought he was going to faint there and then. How Viktor figured out his praise kink, he had no clue. This was the first time he had purposely said something like that to get a rile out of Yuuri. Panting and forcing himself to think he tried to speak. That failed when Viktor moved to kiss his neck.

“Ah… Vi-... ngh… Viktor, we are still in a… in a lesson.” Yuuri was a mess. Not completely hard yet, thank god. But enough that Viktor could tell. He stepped back and giggled. Yuuri almost screamed. The older man knew what he was doing, and he was fucking enjoying it. 

“Okay! I think you’re ready. Now go, warm up with a hair cutter first.”

* * *

After finishing his god forsaken two hour long lesson with Viktor, he was a horny mess. However, he still had another two hours of practice, with Viktor skating as well. The rest of practice went relatively smooth. Yuuri was close to cursing out his quad flip. He had last practice, but now he kept dropping his hip. And if he wasn’t dropping the hip, he was rolling down when taking off, or not pulling in tight enough, or checking his shoulders. Yup, he was ready to have a screaming match with a jump and the ice. 

He could see Viktor not-so-subtly watching. He eventually skated over. “As your coach, i’m telling you to stop. Don’t keep pushing; you’ll lose the progress you made by replacing good muscle memory with bad muscle memory. And as your lover, I also want you to stop. See? Now it’s two against one. I win. So be careful. Do triples instead, you can land those. It’ll help.”

Yuuri wished he could easily admit how nice that was. Also how excruciatingly sappy it was. So he succumbed, and instead did triples. He missed how fast the third hour went by. He committed the rest to breaking down his program and working in sections. 

Eventually, Viktor skated over and addressed him. “Times over Yuuri. Lets get those skates off, shall we?” 

* * *

Yuuri walked into the locker room. No one was there. Today was the day the rink was closed to outsiders and the only people to come in and out were Viktor, Yuuri, and the occasional group that reserved ice. However, they had to put skates on in the lobby. The locker rooms were reserved for skaters only. There was a code you had to enter to get into them. It helped with keeping people not meant to be in there, out. That meant the locker room was basically the most secure part of the rink. 

He had just gotten his skates off when Viktor opened the door. Very aggressively, might I add. His lover stalked up to him like a predator. Sitting down on the bench next to Yuuri, Viktor grabbed him and placed him firmly in his lap. They leaned into a kiss, hungry from the get go. 

Yuuri felt the other man’s tongue press against his lips, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth and let the tongue begin to taste as the answer. Their tongues fought for dominance. Saliva trailed down from their lips as they kissed and kissed. When they finally pulled apart, because  _ unfortunately  _ they did have to breathe to live, a string of saliva formed as Yuuri moved back. They were panting; their lips were red and swollen. Yuuri could feel Viktor's erection, and he’d tease about it, if he wasn't almost completely hard himself.

Viktor slides his hand down to palm Yuuri. Yuuri hides his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck. He weakly moans; it’s slightly muffled from his position. He feels his hips involuntarily rock into Viktor’s hand, desperate for friction. He is stopped on his second attempt when Viktor changes positions again. 

Yuuri’s back is now being pressed against the bench, and Viktor is on top. He leans down to kiss the other man’s throat. He licks carefully once, then twice. After having enough, he begins to suck on that special place. Yuuri’s breathing becomes labored even more. 

Viktor, being the little shit he always is, bites down. Yuuri’s yelp quickly turns into a moan. Viktor pushes his body back up and looks directly into his eyes. A sly grin forms on his face as he opens his mouth.

“Yuuri~, what’s with you being so quiet? We are alone. No one can hear you; however, I wouldn’t mind if they did. I want everyone to know how much ‘eros’ you have.”

Yuuri covers his face in an attempt to avoid facing the major embarrassment he had. Thankfully, Viktor leaves it alone and moves off of him. He has a sigh of relief beginning to leave, but it is quickly stopped. He carefully moves up his shirt to expose Yuuri’s nipples. 

He kisses the right one before he takes it in his mouth. Feeling it harden immediately, Viktor starts a torturous rhythm. He uses his hand to fondle the left nipple. 

After a few minutes, he switches. His fingers messing with the right nipple as he sucks on the left. Being the little shit he is, Viktor bites slightly down, reveling in the wanton moan leaving his lover’s lips. He only stops when he feels Yuuri tug on his hair. Viktor looks up to see a complete disheveled mess. 

“Viktor… hah… please, I… I need m-more...huff.”

This seems to cause Viktor to lose all control he had possessed. He shoots up, yanking off his shirt and Yuuri’s pants in the process. He only pulls down his lover’s pants and underwear enough to let the aching penis free. 

Viktor spreads Yuuri’s legs apart so that they are completely off the bench, and he sits in between the manufactured crook. He wastes no time and takes the dick in the all the way. Viktor moans as he feels the tip hit the back of his throat. He was not ashamed to admit how much of androgenous zone his mouth. Having an oral fixation was rough when he was surrounded by attractive men regularly opening and closing their jaws to drink water almost 24/7. It got even harder after he realized how much he fell for Yuuri. 

Katsuki Yuuri was everything he wanted and more. He absolutely adored the man under him that was a moaning mess. How god created such a perfect being was not known. Yuuri spoke about being the maiden trapped by the playboy so often in his program. He was mistaken, however. Yuuri was the playboy that completely stole Viktor’s fragile heart, leaving him aching for more. Aching for one more touch, one more kiss, and one more program. 

That night at the banquet so many years ago was a heaven-sent gift. Viktor didn’t know that such a beautiful skater was also a pure heart. No matter how dirty Yuuri danced when he got drunk. Whoever thought it was a good idea to let Yuuri have sixteen flutes of champagne needed to be thanked. If those inhibitions hadn’t been abandoned, then he would still be alone. 

He didn’t want that. Viktor would die before he had to leave Yuuri. He knew that Yuuri thought the same. 

Viktor huffed. How foolish he was to get lost in his thoughts in the middle of a blowjob. It was almost silly enough to make him burst into laughter.

“Ngh… Vik-...tor, I’m… hah… c-close.”

He eases off; a slick pop echoing in the room from the release of the suction. Yuuri sits up, confused as to why he stopped. His confusion is solved when a finger is presented in front of him. “Suck,” is all that’s said. However, Yuuri needs no more to understand. 

A few minutes go by; the only sound being the sucking of Viktor’s fingers. This was possibly the most ercotic thing Viktor had the honor to see. He eventually has to remove his fingers to prepare Yuuri. The last time they fucked was about a week ago. Both too tired to do much the past days because of work and skating. Being in a sexual relationship was all fun and games until your partner and you were too tired to even walk. This led to  _ many _ cuddle sessions though. 

One finger goes in easily. It’s clear Yuuri wants more, but Viktor is careful. He knew the man wasn’t fragile china, but he’d never forgive himself he hurt Yuuri in any kind of way when doing this. 

He added another finger, and Yuuri got loud. And when I say loud, I mean  _ loud _ . Viktor loved it. “Just like that,” scissoring his fingers caused Yuuri to almost moan without sound. Forgetting to breathe wasn’t the greatest. “Breathe, dear. Yes, good boy. Deep breaths. It’s no fun if I can’t hear you.”

The mention of “good boy” caused Yuuri’s erection to twitch. The tip weeped with pre-cum. A sigh escaped the older man’s lips. He was useless to resist. A third finger was added, and it sufficiently finished getting Yuuri ready. He was extra careful to avoid the prostate, afraid if he hit it then Yuuri would come then and there. Ruining the sweet fun he had been having getting Yuuri desperate. 

Using the pre-cum on his own severely neglected dick, he slicked himself and readied to enter. Yuuri moved to the padded flooring that was surprisingly clean seeing as this was a locker room. He used his jacket as a makeshift pillow to rest his head on. 

Yuuri thought he was ready. That was until Viktor inserted himself in all the with a single thrust. A very loud and very embarrassing moan left his mouth. However, he didn’t have the chance to really think about the embarrassment as Viktor set a brutal pace.

“Ah! Viktor! There again.”

Yuuri saw Viktor grin. His coach knew exactly where his spot was, and he knew exactly how to continue to hit it. Repeatedly. Viktor also saw Yuuri go to move his hands. This caused him to completely stop. “Get up.”

Yuuri obliged. His chest was semi-painfully pushed against a set of lockers. Viktor inserted his now throbbing penis back into Yuuri. Before he moved though, he grabbed Yuuri’s wrists and held them over his head. They were being pushed much more forcefully against the locker. Yuuri didn’t dare complain. So rare for him to see Viktor like this. All his carefully crafted walls were completely down. The beast inside free to ravage Yuuri, and Yuuri alone. 

A smile grew on his lips and a laugh bubbled from his throat. He was so utterly lucky to get to have his idol like this. His laugh caught the man off guard. “Yuuri? Something wrong?”

“No, not at all. I’m just happy to have you like this.”

“Oh! My Little Katsudon!”

The fondness in it broke down Yuuri. That was the first Viktor had said that during sex. Now they were both laughing their asses off almost completely naked while having sex in the locker room. How the hell did they even manage to get this far?

Calming down took a few minutes, but resuming the sex didn’t once they were calmed. Because even if you’ve calmed down from laughing, it doesn’t change that they were both  _ very  _ horny at this current moment. 

They were again fucking like animals in heat. Both freely moaning. The slapping of skin and squelching echoing throughout the empty room. 

“Fuck! Viktor! I’m so… I’m… nghk… close!”

“Me too Yuuri. Fuck, you feel so good. Such a good little whore taking my big cock. Right?”

“Uh-huh,” Yuuri could barely remember to breathe let alone speak.

“Say it. Say it. Oh Viktor! I’m such slut for you cock!”

With a face redder than a rose and three attempts Yuuri successfully says, “Fuh-... uck. Dammit, Viktor. I’m such...uh...such a… ngh...ah!... slu-slut for your co-...cock!” Yuuri felt himself cum with such strength that his vision goes white. He still knows he’s alive only because of the panting he hears as Viktor takes him from behind.

“Good Boy.”

Not even a minute later Viktor cums. Moaning out the other’s name. He continues to fuck him for about 2 minutes as he rides out his orgams. 

Viktor moves out; a very obscene squelching noise echoing. They collapse against the lockers, panting and exhausted. Yuuri could tell Viktor was about to pass out. 

“Viktor! You can’t go to sleep yet! We are still in public, sort of.”

“But Yuuri~, I’m an old man now. I have no more stamina.”

* * *

They eventually came to a settlement. They also grabbed a shower in the locker rooms. And so what if sucking eachother off in the shower was part of the agreement? When they got back home they happily curled up to take a nap just for Viktor to go, “Since when have you had a praise kink?”

“Vi-Viktor!” A pillow was thoroughly thrown at the man’s face for the comment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Beilman- a spin where the skater takes their foot to their head, garbs the skate with both hands and pulls up, spinning in a scorpion position. 
> 
> Hair cutter- a spin where the skater takes their foot to their head with one hand. Unlike a beilman, the foot is under the head, instead of being past it. 
> 
> Ina bouwer- a move where the skater stretches out there leg. The forward one is bent slightly, and the back foot in straight.
> 
> This filth I just wrote was... a lot. I wanna thank my friends that encouraged this 100%. I, an asexual, is never coming back from this, lol. So I hope you liked it! Leave a comment or some kudos if so.


End file.
